harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Riddle House
The Riddle House is a manor house in Little Hangleton that was home to Thomas, Mary and Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's paternal family. Their mansion was perched atop a hill overlooking the village. Voldemort murdered his grandparents and father in the Riddle House in 1943. Early History The Riddles were a wealthy Muggle family who owned over half the valley where Little Hangleton lay. They were known to be snobbish to the other villagers, though they engaged with them enough to gossip about the Gaunts, who lived in a rundown shack just outside the village. Tom Riddle Sr. used to pass by the Gaunt Shack on his horse, sometimes with his companion Cecilia, and was watched by an infatuated Merope Gaunt. When her brother Morfin discovered this, he hexed Riddle with hives. After Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt were imprisoned in Azkaban, Merope made a play for Riddle, likely using a Love Potion to obtain his affection. Their marriage caused great scandal in Little Hangleton, and they left for London. Tom soon returned to the Riddle House, however, having abandoned his wife and unborn child, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He claimed he had been "taken in" by Merope, and lived in the house with his parents for roughly sixteen more years. The Riddle Murders Revenge In the summer of 1943, sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose mother had died shortly after giving birth, came to Little Hangleton in search of his family. Riddle visited the Gaunt Shack and found his maternal uncle, Morfin Gaunt, living in deplorable conditions. Morfin immediately mistook Riddle for his father, Tom Riddle Sr., saying that he looked very much like "that Muggle that married my sister". Upon learning of Riddle Sr.'s actions toward his mother and himself, Riddle stunned his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded to "the big house over the way" that Morfin had told him about to confront his father with murder in his heart. Riddle was seen climbing the hill towards the house by the gardener, Frank Bryce. He entered with a simple Alohomora spell to unlock the door. Once inside, Riddle found his father and his grandparents in their drawing room, and murdered all three with the Killing Curse. It is unknown if any words were exchanged between them, although it seems likely. The Riddles were found with terrified looks frozen on their faces, and Riddle later informed Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets that his father had left his mother because she was a witch, implying that they discussed these matters before Riddle killed his paternal family members. Framing of Morfin Gaunt The gardener of the house, Frank Bryce, was wrongly accused of the Riddle murders, since the door had not been forced open and he was the only one with a key. The police could not determine the cause of death though, and Bryce was released. The Ministry of Magic, however, realized immediately that it was a wizard's murder and immediately suspected Morfin Gaunt, who had previously been imprisoned for using magic against Muggles, including Tom Riddle Sr.. Morfin testified proudly that he had killed the Riddles and had been awaiting his chance for some time, and his wand was found to have been the murder weapon. He was given a life sentence in Azkaban. In reality, his nephew had modified Morfin's memory so that he would confess to the crime and there would be no further investigation into the matter. Riddle escaped Little Hangleton with Marvolo Gaunt's Ring and without suspicion. Albus Dumbledore would later discover the truth, but it was too late for Morfin, who died in prison. Aftermath Over the years, the house fell into disrepair, and few people wanted to actually live in the house due to its gruesome history. Frank Bryce was kept on by the house's current owner to do the gardening and to tend the grounds of the vast estate, and Bryce continued to live on the grounds for over fifty years. Its current owner is a very wealthy man who owns it for "tax reasons," although no one in Little Hangleton knows what the reasons may be. Still, like many before him, he never showed any inclination to physically occupy the house. Use by Lord Voldemort In August of 1994, Lord Voldemort returned to the house with his servant, Peter Pettigrew, and decided to use it as his base of operations during the Triwizard Tournament. Frank Bryce saw a light coming from within the house late one night. Thinking it was children breaking into the house to set it on fire, Bryce took his keys and traveled up the hill to the Riddle House. Upon entering and climbing to its second level, he overheard Voldemort's conspiracy. He had no way of knowing that on the other side of the wall sat the true murderer of the Riddle family and the man responsible for all distrusting him in the village of Little Hangleton, nor that this was the "dark-haired boy" he himself had seen climbing toward the Riddle House that terrible day over half a century ago. Bryce was soon discovered by Nagini and subsequently was "invited" into the room by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort. After a short conversation, Bryce demanded that Voldemort turn around from the fireplace and face him "like a man," to which Voldemort replied that he was "much more than a man" and agreed to turn around, requesting Pettigrew to turn the chair he was sitting in around to face Bryce. When this was done, Bryce let out a horrified scream when he saw Voldemort's sickly, rudimentary body, and his scream continued even after Voldemort raised his wand and used the Killing Curse. In June of 1995, Voldemort pointed the house out to Harry Potter, whom he had trapped in the Little Hangleton Graveyard, saying that his father and his family had once lived in "that house on the hill." After Harry escaped their duel and returned to Hogwarts, Voldemort ceased using the decaying estate as a hideout and subsequently left it. While the fate of the Riddle House was left unknown, Voldemort later made Malfoy Manor his new headquarters. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Category:Houses Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters Category:Voldemort's possessions